shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Kessler
Sara was Centerscore's star swimmer. Always training under a very protective father, her regular routine involved eating and swimming, because "That is the Kessler way." Over the course of SHS, she had been convinced to be more outgoing. She had run for homecoming queen and had attended sleepovers, much to her father's chagrin. Sara's sister is Emily Kessler. After Sara's first year at Centerscore High, she was given a slight change and was given a more outgoing personallity. Sara was also given a new look. Sara's most notable story has been her relationship with Nick. Storylines Sara started out as the swim team captain of Centerscore High and she was raised strictly by her father, Coach Kessler. Coach Kessler forced Sara to stick to strict diets, hard exercise and strict sleeping in order so that she would improve as a swimmer. After Sara's first year at Centerscore high, Sara wanted herself to become more outgoing and she ran for homecoming queen but lost the vote. Sara then ran for school president and Nick was her campaign manager. Nick and Sara became closer however Nick was dating fellow swim team member Sam. Jessica then tried to ruin Sara's campaign in order so that Ben would win, and she created a website called the Dirty Dish where she spread gossip about the other candidates. Jessica spread that Sara has never had a boyfriend which lost her popularity. Nick then set Sara up for a TV Interview about her swim race to boost her campaign support. Jessica became jealous of this and posted a fake picture of Nick and Sara kissing on the dirty dish which lost Sara even more popularity and broke Sam and Nick up. Nick and Sara then admitted that they liked eachother but Sara said that nothing could happen because of her strict father. Sara then lost the school president vote. Sara then started to grow closer to Cameron who had a crush on Sara but Sara still liked Nick. Nick and Sara then kissed on the swim team trip which Sam saw. Sam considered spreading Nick and Sara's relationship on the dirty dish but then decided not to. During the summer, Sara started lying to her father that she was going out for a run but really she was spending time with Nick for an hour. Nick then taught Sara to drive and let Sara drive them in a storm. The car then slid on an oil slick and fell off a cliff in to a lake. Nick was badly injured in the crash, but Sara died. The Twin Branches students then payed their respects at Sara's memorial service. Personallity Sara was a sweet yet determined girl who at first followed her fathers strict rules. During Sara's sophomore year, Sara continued to follow her father's strict rules although became more outgoing as she ran for homecoming queen and school president, and started having a relationship with Nick. Sara was also given a makeover as well. Age Sara had just finished her Junior year before she died. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Swim Team